That time I got to be a knight for my lady
by Yarsk
Summary: pertama terjebak dalam dunia yang penuh akan monster dan juga manusia dan lalu kedua terlempar bersama tuan atau mungkin pacar nya ke dunia yang aneh? oh hari tidak bisa lebih baik dari ini. Naru X OC. Femrimuru
1. arrival

yang penting bukan punya ku :)

chapter 1 : arrival.

disuatu padang yang luas terlihat ada dua insan yang sedang duduk berdua menikmati keindahan padang rumput yang cantik.

"Rimuru... Sudah berapa lama semenjak kita bertemu yah...?" pemuda yang disamping perempuan yang bernama rimuru itu bertanya.

"hmm... Entahlah mungkin sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu...saat aku terlahir kembali menjadi slime." dengan tenang rimuru menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

"yah... kalau saja Diablo melihat kita seperti ini mungkin dia akan menghajar ku sampai babak belur." dengan sedikit ketakutan pemuda itu memikirkan pria bernama Diablo ini.

"hihihihi... kamu lucu naruto-kun." rimuru hanya terkekeh melihat pemuda yang bernama naruto itu ketakutan.

"hei walaupun aku adalah keturunan iblis tetap saja bakal kalah aku sama Diablo." keluh naruto.

rimuru hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat naruto.

"halo tuan dan nona apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berjubah datang dari arah belakang naruto dan rimuru.

dengan sigap naruto langsung muncul dibelakang sosok tersebut dan menebaskan pedang raksasa nya yang bernama rebellion (pedang dante) ke arah sosok itu.

sayang nya sosok itu dapat menghindar dan serangan naruto hanya mengenai tanah.

**"water blade"**

rimuru juga ikut menebaskan pedang nya yang mengeluarkan air hingga menjadi pedang air.

swushh... duarrrr...

serangan rimuru juga meleset ke tanah. naruto kemudian datang ke arah rimuru dan berkata.

"rimuru... kali ini lawan kita kali ini lumayan juga yah."

"Ummu..."

dengan angkuh nya sosok tersebut berkata...

"heh... kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku naruto Uzumaki." ucap sosok tersebut.

"hei kau menyebut nama awal ku dengan baik tapi sayang nya Marga ku bukan Uzumaki tapi... Sparda !!!!" dengan keras naruto berteriak sparda.

sosok itu kaget karena naruto sudah berada didepan nya menebaskan katana berwarna biru itu dengan cepat ke arah sosok itu.

**"rapid slash"**

naruto menebas kan pedang nya dengan cepat hingga membentuk bintang dan lalu menyarungkan kembali katana nya dan berkata...

**"mati"** dengab dingin naruto berkata kepada sosok itu.

jrasshhhh... darah muncrat dari bekas tebasan naruto.

"jadi kau ingin apa lagi pecundang." dengan santai nya naruto menghina sosok tersebut.

"hah... hah... hah... melakukan pekerjaan ku." dia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan muncul bola bewarna emas sebesar bola kaki.

"rasakan lah ini !!!" dengan kuat sosok itu melempar bola itu ke arah naruto dan rimuru.

"rimuru pegang tangan ku." perintah naruto. rimuru langsung memegang tangan naruto.

"**Dimensional slash"**

dengan sigap dia menebas pedang tersebut segara horizontal dan Diagonal. naas nya, ledakan itu menyerap apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka dan mereka berdua ikut tertarik ke arah ledakan tadi.

"gyaaahhhhh...!!!!"

"kyaaaaaahhhh...!!!!"

setelah mereka berdua menghilang. datang lag beberapa orang yang salah seorang disana menggunakan setelan jas butler memiliki rambut hitam dan juga mata hitam dengan pupil nya ada kuning dan oranye (maaf kalau salah) dialah Diablo.

"dimana rimuru-sama ?!" teriak Diablo.

"kami tidak menemukan rimuru-sama maupun naruto-dono."

"sial... dimana anda sekarang rimuru sama."

**in dimensional gap.**

terlihat ada dua orang terkapar disana. mereka adalah rimuru dan naruto.

"enghh... are? hei naruto-kun kita dimana?!" tanya rimuru.

Naruto yang juga baru siuman kaget.

"entahlah rimuru... yang penting disini sangat berbahaya ayo kita pergi."

saat mereka akan pergi...

**"Hei Ningen apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

datang naga raksasa berwarna merah yang dapat berbicara.

"hei naru... dia lagi bicara sama kita yah?"

"sepertinya begitu rimuru."

mereka bertemu dengan naga merah raksasa yang kelihatan nya marah. apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua lihat saja di chapter berikut nya.

TBC

note :

•disini rimuru aku jadiin cewek jadi jangan ada yang bilang gay yah :v

•disini aku bikin naruto ada 2 orang. Naruto Uzumaki dan Naruto Sparda.


	2. Devil trigger and Demon form

chapter 2 : devil trigger and demon form.

"gila" hanya kata itu yang terlintas dikepala nya. dihadapan rimuru dan naruto sekarang ada naga raksasa berwarna merah dan dapat berbicara selayaknya veldora.

dengan lantang naruto bertanya ke arah naga merah itu.

"hei naga kami sedang ada dimana sekarang?" tanya naruto.

dengan angkuh naga itu berkata.

"heh... kalian sekarang berada dirumah ku. dan aku adalah **Great Red.**" naga tersebut menekankan kata-kata nya disaat terakhir.

"ano... sebenarnya aku gak peduli nama mu siapa sih..." dengan santai nya naruto berkata seperti itu.

buakkhh...

"ittai..." erang naruto kesakitan karena tiba-tiba rimuru meninju kepala nya.

"naru-kun! tidak sopan tahu kita ini sedang berada di rumah orang!" ucap rimuru kesal.

Great Red hanya melihat interaksi antara rimuru dan naruto, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum tipis.

"_hmm... menarik sekali mereka... apalagi perempuan yang bernama rimuru itu mempunyai energi sihir yang besar sekali."_"baiklah hentikan pertengkaran kalian... aku akan membiarkan kalian lewat dan pergi ke dunia manusia... dengan syarat kalian harus mengalahkan ku disini." Seringai naruto pun mengembang.

"nah coba gitu dari tadi." dengan cepat naruto langsung melesat ke arah great red dengan membawa rebellion. great red juga mengarahkan cakar nya kearah naruto.

"**Dynamic slash"****"crimson claw"**

serangan naruto dan great red beradu hingga menciptakan ledakan besar yang membuat naruto terpental ke arah rimuru.

great red yabg melihat naruto lengah langsung menyerangnya.

"**Fire style : Hell Wave."**menghembuskan api nya yang sangat panas dan besar kearah rimuru dan naruto. rimuru dengab tenang melangkah kedepan lalu mengangkat tangan nya dan berkata...

"**Gluttony." **(maaf kalau salah)

muncul asap hitam ditangan rimuru dan memakan api yang di hembus kan great red. great red yang melihat serangannya dihilangkan rimuru kaget.

**_sihir macam apa itu?!_** great red hanya Terpelongok melihat sihir nya diserap rimuru.

"baiklah rimuru... waktu main-main sudah habis." dengan dingin naruto berkata.

"baiklah Naruto... akan kutunjukkan kekuatan ku sebagai True Demon Lord!"

Great red secara tidak sengaja mendengar Kata-kata rimuru dan kaget."

**_"apa?! true demon lord?!" _**oke itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah great red tahu.

lalu menebas angin yang ada disamping nya hingga muncul robekan dimensi. naruto mengambil pedang nya **Rebellion**. Setelah mengambil pedang itu Naruto langsung menancapkan Rebellion ke dada nya.

**ARRGGGHHHHH !!!!!!...**

**DEVIL TRIGGER !!!!**

lalu tubuh naruto perlahan terbakar. di punggung nya terdapat dua pasang sayap hitam, dua tanduk hitam dan terakhir badan menghitam dengan ada outline api merah.

**"Sekarang kita imbang."** Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kembali pedang nya Rebellion dan melesat maju.

"heh... aku juga tidak akan kalah Naruto-kun ! **Demon** **Form** !" perlahan tubuh rimuru tertutup api berwarna biru lalu sesaat setelah tubuh rimuru termakan api terlihat penampilan rimuru sedikit berubah. dia memiliki mata yang tajam roh api yang berwarna biru ada di pundak nya (kayak gudoudama lah) dan memiliki aura yang sangat kuat.

**"Heh... dia mengeluarkan Demon form huh..."** guman Naruto.

Great red yang melihat perubahan Naruto dan rimuru hanya bida berkeringat dingin.

**"_matilah aku_"** Great red menggelengkan Kepala nya.

**_"tidak... aku tidak akan kalah !"_** great red dengan kuat berteriak.

**GROAAHHHH !!!!!!**

naruto langsung melesat dan menebas dada Great red hingga berbentuk X. rimuru juga tidak mau kalah dia langsung melesat dengan pedang katana disebelah kanan dan pedang api berwarna biru ditangan kiri.

hyaaahhh...

dengan sadis rimuru menebas sayap kanan Great red hingga robek. lalu dia menciptakan rantau di tangan kanan nya dan melemparkan rantai tersebut ke arab leher Great red dan menariknya hingga jatuh.

**GROAAAHHHHHH...!!!!!**

teriakan kesakitan great red terdengar sangat jelas. saat sudah terjatuh naruto langsung melesat maju dan menusukkan pedangnya ke dada great red dan berkata.

**"Hell Pillar."**

pilar api raksasa menjalar dari atas ke bawah dan membuat great rad terbakar. saat api sudah padam great red memiliki luka bakar yang sangat parah.

**"erghh... ternyata aku akan kalah oleh manusia seperti kalian."** great red dengan lemah memuji mereka dan mengakui kekalahannya.

"untuk catatan bahwa kami bukan lah manusia. baiklah lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diri... perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Sparda. dan perempuan ini dia adalah tuan ku... Rimuru Tempest." Naruto memperkenalkan diri nya dan rimuru.

rimuru berjalan dengan pelan ke arah great red dan berkata...

"maafkan perbuatan Naru-kun great red... dia kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan pertarungan dia akan sangat bersemangat sampai lupa kalau yang dia lawan adalah orang yang baik. sekali lagi aku minta maaf." rimuru membungkukkan badan nya sopan.

**_"dia ini... padahal setelah aku menantangnya bertarung dan hampir saja membuat mereka terbunuh tapi dia masih bisa memaafkan ku."_** tanpa sadar great red meneteskan air mata nya.

"great red san? kenapa kamu menangis? lukanya sakit kah?" tanya rimuru khawatir.

**"tidak... aku hanya terharu... tidak pernah ada mahluk yang khawatir padaku... mereka datang hanya untuk membunuh ku."** dengan sedikit sedih great red berkata demikian.

"baiklah kalau begitu minumlah ini... ini adalah ramuan ku yang dapat menyembuhkan luka mu itu." rimuru memberikan sebuah kendi dengan berisi air penyembuh milik rimuru.

**"Terima kasih... sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku dan janji ku aku akan membuka kan portal untuk mu ke dunia manusia... tapi kamu perlu ingat disana bukan hanya ada manusia... tapi ada malaikat,iblis,malaikat jatuh, youkai dan masih banyak lagi." **terang great red.

"baiklah kalau begitu... buka lah." kata Naruto.

swushhh... terlihat robekan dimensi muncul dihadapan naruto dan rimuru.

"baiklah great red-san sampai jumpa." rimuru yang lompat pertama ke arah portal lalu disusul Naruto.

**"Rimuru Tempest dan Naruto Sparda... mulailah petualangan baru kalian di dunia baru yang menuju ke arah kehancuran... aku harap kalian bisa menghentikan kehancuran disana." **

dan portal nya tertutup... petualangan baru rimuru dan naruto dimulai... dunia baru,kawan baru, dan juga... keluarga baru...

**TBC**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Didekat sungai terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang terbaring pingsan disana.

"enghh..." perlahan salah satu dari mereka berdua bangun.

"dimana kita?" gumam perempuan itu. lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah sang laki-laki.

"naruto-kun... bangun naruto-kun." perempuan itu mencoba membangun kan pria yang bernama naruto.

"enghhh... lima menit lagi sayang..." naruto mengeluh saat akan dibangun kan.

"ayolah naruto-kun kita harus mencari kota untuk kita tinggali." rimuru terus saja mencoba membangun kan naruto.

"baiklah rimuru aku bangun... sebentar." dengan sedikit malas naruto bangun.

"ayo naru kita keliling kota." dengan senang rimuru mengepalkan tangan nya dan mengangkat nya setinggi-tingginya.

"tapi kondisikan dulu baju mu itu rimuru.."

Naruto sweetdrop melihat baju rimuru yang sudah robek sana-sinisana-sini karena pertarungan nya dengan Great red.

"eh.." rimuru lalu melihat baju nya. Terlihat baju rimuru sudah robek-robek.

"ini gunakan saja jaket ku untuk sementara." naruto memberikan jubah nya ke rimuru.

"umu... Terima kasih naruto-kun." rimuru menerima jubah milik naruto lalu menggunakan nya.

"ayo kita pergi ke kota dekat sini."

Beberapa jam kemudian.

tibalah naruto dan rimuru di kota yang lumayan besar itulah kuoh.

"oh iya naru.. kita mau beli barang pakai apa? kita tidak memiliki mata uang yen." tanya rimuru.

"tenang... percuma aku membawa emas." dengan santai nya naruto mengeluarkan emas batangan dari kantong celana nya

skip time.

naruto dan rimuru berjalan keluar dari hutan tempat mereka tidur.

berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah kota dengan papan nama bertulis kuoh.

"heh kuoh? kayak nama makanannya saja." naruto mulai membayangkan sesuatu.

"sudahlah naru... ayo terus jalan." Naruto dan rimuru pergi ke arah kotq kuoh

selama perjalanan Naruto dan rimuru bercakap-cakap menghilangkan kebosanan.

"hmm... ngomong-ngomong naru... bagaimana hubungan mu dengan kakak pertama mu?" rimuru bertanya.

"sangat lah buruk... lagipula aku dante dan juga vergil sangat membenci kakak kami." naruto dengan santai nya berkata seperti itu.

"hmm... tidak mau mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mu dengan dia?" tanya rimuru kembali.

"tidak sama sekali... hanya gara-gara dia... ibu..." naruto berhenti dan menundukkan Kepala nya. Rimuru yang melihat itu merasa bersalah karena mengingat kan kembali masa lalu kelam naruto dan kedua saudara nya.

"maaf naru-kun... aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingat kan mu tentang masa lalu mu." rimuru meminta maaf ke Naruto.

"haah... tidak apa... lagipula itu cerita lama. ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini." mereka berdua pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ke kota kuoh.

skip time.

setelah sampai di kuoh mereka langsung mencari tempat penjualan barang. dan saat di tempat penjualan barang sempat terjadi kegaduhan karena yang naruto jual adalah emas. setelah mendapat kan uang naruto dan rimuru langsung berangkat mencari penginapan.

setelah mereka mencari penginapan mereka berdua keluar lagi untuk mencari makanan. saat mereka keluar banyak kedai makanan yang tutup dan hanya ada kedai ramen.

"sepertinya hanya ada ramen rimuru.. jadi gimana?" sebenarnya perut naruro sudah keroncongan dan ingin makan ramen tapi, dia takut rimuru tidak suka ramen.

"hmm... yasudah dari pada kita kelaparan."

rimuru sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka sama ramen tapi karena dia sudah kelaparan yah... apa boleh buat.

"baiklah tapi jangan paksa makan kalau tidak suka yah.." Naruto dan rimuru pun masuk ke kedai ramen tersebut dan memesan.

"paman pesan 2 ramen biasa paman." pesan naruto ke paman penjual ramen tersebut.

mereka berdua pun duduk dan menunggu ramen yang dipesan siap.

mereka berdua tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. hingga naruto mulai bosan dengan suasana yang membosankan ini.

"ano... bagaimana menurut mu apartemen baru kita rimuru?" naruto mencoba agar tidak senyap.

"hmm? menurut ku bagus fasilitas juga memadai." rimuru dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

lalu datang paman yang menjual ramen.

"ini 2 ramen untuk pasangan muda." sambil tersenyum paman itu meletakkan dua ramen pesanan Naruto dan Rimuru.

"Ittadakimasu." Naruto makan dengan cepat hingga kuah nya nempel di pipi naruto. rimuru yang melihat cara naruto makan hanya menggelengkan Kepala nya lalu tersenyum mengambil sebuah kain berwarna biru dari kantong celananya lalu mengelap mulut naruto yang belepotan.

"pelan-pelan naru makannya." setelah siap menasehati naruto, rimuru mulai memakan ramen nya.

"uhh... panas." rimuru sedikit mengeluarkan lidah nya karena kepanasan.

naruto pun hanya tertawa kecil karena melihat cara lucu rimuru makan ramen.

merasa ditertawakan rimuru melihat ke arah naruto dan bertanya dengan intonasi yang sedikit tinggi.

"apa yang kamu tertawakan naru !!" naruto yang dibentak hanya terkekeh melihat betapa imutnya rimuru saat marah.

"sudah-sudah ayo habiskan ramen mu dan pulang aku sudah ngantuk nih."

"baiklah."

mereka berdua melanjutkan makan dan setelah mereka berdua selesai makan naruto membayar ramen yang dia dan rimuru makan.

"Terima kasih tuan datang kapan-kapan mampir lah." terlihat paman penjual ramen itu melambaikan tangan nya ke arah naruto dan rimuru.

skip time saat di apartemen.

"haah... aku lelah." rimuru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan berguling-guling menikmati ke-empukan kasir yang sedang dia tiduri.

"rimuru setidaknya ganti lah baju mu." naruto berkata seperti itu sambil membuka baju nya. rimuru yang mendengar itu lalu bangkit dan membuka jubah yang naruto berikan kepadanya begitu juga jaket nya.

boof..

mereka berdua kini berbaring di kasur yang sama saling berhadapan. naruto yang melihat muka rimuru dengan lembut mencium dahi rimuru dan berkata.

"oyasumi."

mereka berdua pun terlelap karena kelelahan.

disuatu tempat.

terlihat di hutan yang gelap terlihat perempuan berambut coklat panjang dengan beberapa helai rambut nya diikat dengan perban. perempuan itu mengenakan baju layaknya perwira militer.

"jadi disini kamu berada nee...-

angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut nya hingga berkibar-kibar.

"... Naru-chan." lanjut perempuan itu.

**TBC**note :

maaf yah author gak bisa Up fanfic ini dengan cepat. author juga masih sekolah mana minggu depan ujian lagi plakk... malah curhat.

btw kalau ingin kenalan lebih dekat dengan author nih nama fb author.

Римуру Из Буря

kalau mau di add sih kalau nggak yah... gak papa


End file.
